graotronfandomcom-20200214-history
Pierwszy tego imienia
Pierwszy tego imienia (ang. The first of his name) – piąty odcinek czwartego sezonu serialu „Gra o tron”. Jego premiera na antenie HBO miała miejsce 4 maja 2014 roku w Stanach Zjednoczonych i 5 maja 2014 roku w Polsce. Opis Wielki Septon koronuje Tommena Baratheona królem Siedmiu Królestw. Gdy możni składają mu hołd, z daleka przyglądają się temu Margaery i Cersei. Cersei widzi, że Tommen posyła Tyrellównie spojrzenia i uśmiechy. Zarzuca Margaery hipokryzję, mówiąc, że wiedziała jaki był Joffrey lecz mimo tego, wciąż nosi po nim żałobę. Cersei wyraźnie daje do zrozumienia, że zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że jej syn był potworem, jednak wciąż darzyła go miłością. Wyraża również ubolewanie nad Tommenem, który był zmuszony wstąpić na tron tak wcześnie. Mówi, że Tommen to pokorny i porządny chłopiec, będzie więc potrzebował pomocy w rządzeniu królestwem. Cersei proponuje Margaery by poślubiła Tommena. Obiecuje jej, że pomówi z ojcem na ten temat. Cersei rozmawia z księciem Oberynem Martellem. Temat schodzi na córki księcia. Oberyn opowiada o piątej z córek, Elii. Mówi, że nadał jej imię po zmarłej siostrze, której wciąż nie udało mu się pomścić. Cersei mówi, że bardzo dobrze rozumie frustrację. Sama odczuwa złość gdy myśli o swoim zmarłym synu i jedyna okazja, by się zemścić to proces, w którym Tyrion zostanie skazany na śmierć. Wspomina swoją córkę Myrcellę, która znajduje się w Dorne. Oberyn zapewnia królową, że Myrcella jest bezpieczna i szczęśliwa, gdyż w Dorne nikt nie krzywdzi małych dziewczynek. Cersei prosi Oberyna, by zawiózł Myrcelli prezent na dzień imienia i przekazał jej, że matka bardzo za nią tęskni. Cersei spełnia swoją obietnicę rozmawiając z Tywinem o ewentualnym ślubie Margaery i Tommena. Tywin uważa to za dobry pomysł, ustalają datę. Ojciec pyta córki, kiedy miałby się odbyć jej ewentualny ślub z Lorasem. Cersei odpowiada, ze zaplanowała go na dwa tygodnie po ślubie Tommena i Margaery. Tywin informuje Cersei, że Lannisterowie są na skraju bankructwa, a królestwo opłacane jest dzięki kredytowi zaciągniętemu w Żelaznym Banku Braavos. Dzięki sojuszowi z bogatymi Tyrellami, Lannisterom będzie łatwiej spłacić ten dług. Do Daenerys docierają wieści o śmierci króla Joffrey’a Baratheona. Targaryeńska królowa jest zachwycona. Daario Naharis informuje ją, że udało mu się zdobyć flotę Meereen, 93 statki. Daenerys pyta, czy flota wystarczy, by najechać na Królewską Przystań. Jorah twierdzi, że jest to zbyt mało; Lannisterowie mają znaczną przewagę. Barristan nie zgadza się z nim, mówiąc, że są wyczerpani po wojnie i być może szanse na zdobycie miasta nie są takie nikłe. Jorah wciąż nie jest przekonany. Nawet jeżeli udałoby się im zdobyć stolicę, wciąż nie będą w stanie zdobyć poparcia westerowskich lordów, którzy ruszą z odsieczą. Jorah ma jeszcze bardziej pesymistyczne wieści. Astaporczycy poprzysięgli zemstę na Daenerys i zbierają armię, obaliwszy radę ustaloną przez Daenerys. Dziewczyna każe opuścić komnatę wszystkim oprócz ser Mormonta. Zwierza się mu, że podbój Zatoki Niewolniczej nie idzie jej tak dobrze, jak przypuszczała. Jorah pociesza ją, że zawsze może wrócić do Westeros i zostawić za sobą Zatokę Niewolniczą. Daenerys wyraża jednak swoje wątpliwości – skoro nie potrafi poradzić sobie z jednym miastem, nie będzie w stanie poradzić sobie z całym królestwem. Postanawia, że zostanie w Meereen i będzie rządzić tutaj, biorąc na siebie odpowiedzialność za ludzi, których wyzwoliła. Littlefinger z Sansą docierają do Krwawej Bramy w Dolinie. Baelish przedstawia ją jako swoją siostrzenicę, Alayne. W Orlim Gnieździe czekają na nich Robin i Lysa Arryn. Robin z radością wita się z Littlefingerem. Sansa próbuje się przedstawić swojej ciotce jako Alayne, jednak Lysa wie, kogo sprowadził Petyr i rozpoznaje ją jako swoją siostrzenicę. Sansa jest zachwycona. Lysa zabrania jej zwracać się do niej jako do ciotki. Sansa musi utrzymać swoją tożsamość w tajemnicy, by plotki o jej pobycie w Orlim Gnieździe nie dotarły do Lannisterów. Poleca swojemu synowi, Robinowi, by ten zaprowadził kuzynkę do jej komnat. Lysa z Petyrem zostają sam na sam. Okazuje się, że to Lysa z Littlefingerem stoją za otruciem lorda Arryna oraz że Lysa wysłała list do Catelyn mówiący, że Lannisterowie stanowią dla Starków zagrożenie. Kobieta naciska na lorda Baelisha, by natychmiast się pobrali. Mówi, że nie ma sensu odwlekać ślubu, gdyż septon i świadkowie czekają za głównymi drzwiami. Lysa oświadcza, że podczas nocy poślubnej będzie krzyczeć tak głośno, że usłyszą ją za wąskim morzem. Później tej nocy krzyki Lysy nie pozwalały Sansie zasnąć. Sansa spożywa wieczerzę z ciotką. Wspominają lady Catelyn. Lysa opowiada jej, że Catelyn również lubiła słodycze, dopiero gdy została żoną Neda udzieliła jej się surowość Północy. Rozmowa schodzi na Petyra. Lysa nie może wyjść z podziwu, ile Littlefinger uczynił, by uratować Sansę ze szponów Lannisterów. Sansa przytakuje mówiąc, że Petyr najwidoczniej czuje się za nią odpowiedzialny. Lysa wpada w szał, jest wyraźnie zazdrosna o męża. Wypomina Sansie, że Catelyn gardziła uczuciem Petyra, wybierając Brandona Starka, a Petyr teraz tak samo poświęca się dla jej córki. Pyta siostrzenicę, czy ta jest w ciąży. Sansa, ze łzami w oczach odpowiada, że nie. Jest zdezorientowana dziwnym zachowaniem ciotki. Gdy Lysa widzi, że Sansa mówi prawdę, obiecuje jej, że gdy tylko skażą Tyriona za morderstwo na Joffreyu, Sansa poślubi Robina, by zostać panią Doliny. Arya odmawia swoją „modlitwę”, co irytuje Ogara. Każe się jej zamknąć. Arya mówi, że nie zaśnie, póki nie wymówi wszystkich imion osób, które chce zabić. Sandor pozwala jej kontynuować; okazuje się, że ostatnim imieniem na jej liście jest właśnie on. Dziewczynka zasypia, zostawiając Sandora w osłupieniu. O poranku Sandor zastaje puste posłanie Aryi. Szuka jej w okolicy. Znajduje ją nad brzegiem rzeki. Dziewczynka ćwiczy Wodny Taniec Braavos z Igłą. Mężczyzna drwi sobie z Wodnego Tańca, pytając, kto nauczył ją takich bzdur. Arya odpowiada, że pobierała nauki u najlepszego szermierza Braavos, Syrio Forela, który zginął zabity przez Meryna Tranta i jego ludzi. To jeszcze bardziej rozbawia Ogara, który kontynuuje drwinę. Arya rozzłoszczona wbija mu Igłę w zbroję, bez większego skutku. Clegane uderza Aryę, ta upada na ziemię. Tłumaczy jej, że w tym świecie przewagę ma ten, kto ma lepszą zbroję i większy miecz. Brienne jest poirytowana Podrickiem, który nie potrafi okiełznać konia. Towarzysze rozmawiają o celu podróży. Brienne chce udać się na Mur podejrzewając, że Sansa mogła się udać do swojego przyrodniego brata w Czarnym Zamku. Brienne i Podrick obozują w Dorzeczu. Podrick próbuje upiec królika, jednak bez oskórowania go, co kończy się fiaskiem. Brienne jest zażenowana faktem, że Podrick nie potrafi zrobić niczego, co powinien każdy giermek. Nie pozwala mu pomóc w ściąganiu zbroi. Pyta, czy w służbie u Tyriona robił cokolwiek, co było związane z walką. Pod przytakuje, przyznając, że w czasie bitwy nad Czarny Nurt stanął w obronie swego pana, zabijając rycerza Gwardii Królewskiej. Brienne zaczyna spoglądać na niego z podziwem. Pozwala Podrickowi, by pomógł jej ze zbroją. Pod jest zachwycony. Locke zakrada się pod twierdzę Crastera. Obserwuje buntowników i znajduje miejsce, w którym przetrzymywany jest Bran wraz z Reedami. Bran podejrzewa, że ktoś ich obserwuje, jednak nie zauważa nikogo. Jojen jest w złym stanie. Mówi jednak Branowi, że nie może się poddać. Miał wizję mówiącą, że Branowi uda się dotrzeć do wielkiego drzewa na wzgórzu i że to jeszcze nie koniec ich podróży. Locke wraca do obozu Czarnych Braci w pobliżu Twierdzy Crastera, którzy przygotowują się do ataku na buntowników. Oświadcza, że buntowników jest tylko jedenastu, większość jest pijana i nie wystawili straży. Z łatwością powinni sobie poradzić. Poleca jednak, by trzymać się z daleka od szopy na zachodniej stronie. Kłamie, że jest pełna psów, które mogłyby zdradzić ich obecność, gdy będą brali buntowników z zaskoczenia. Jon postanawia, że ruszą na Twierdzę o zachodzie słońca. W tym czasie Karl Tanner zmierza do szopy z zamiarem zgwałcenia Meery. Bran natychmiast protestuje. Jojen podchodzi jednak do sprawy dyplomatyczniej. Mówi, że przewidział śmierć Tannera. Karl niewiele się tym przejmuje, wracając do dobierania się do Meery. Przeszkadza mu w tym Rast, który wpada do szopy. Mówi, że przybyła Nocna Straż. Czarni bracia walczą z buntownikami, dowodzi nimi Jon Snow. W tym czasie Locke zakrada się do szopy, w której znajduje się Bran z Reedami. Oświadcza Branowi i Reedom, że przybył im na ratunek wraz z Jonem Snow. Gdy Locke pyta Brana czy jest Brandonem Starkiem, chłopiec milczy. Locke rani go w nogę, Bran nie reaguje, co go zdradza. Wysłannik Boltonów wie, że Brandon Stark nie ma czucia w nogach. Chłopiec orientuje się, że Locke wcale nie przybył z pomocą i zaczyna wołać Jona. Locke grozi, że jeżeli nie zamilknie zabije Reedów i Hodora. Locke uwalnia Brana i wynosi go z szopy. Bran, na znak od Jojena, wwargowywuje w Hodora. Olbrzym zrywa się z łańcuchów, podąża za Locke’m , brutalnie wyłamuje mu obojczyk i łamie kark. Bran wyrywa się z transu; Hodor zaś jest zszokowany faktem, że zabił człowieka. Chłopiec rozkazuje Hodorowi, by ten uwolnił resztę przyjaciół. Z dala widzi walczącego Jona. Nawołuje brata. Gdy do Brana dołącza Jojen, zakazuje mu tego. Reed jest przekonany, że Jon będzie chciał chronić brata i nie pozwoli mu dokończyć misji. Bran z ciężkim sercem rezygnuje ze spotkania z ukochanym bratem. Decyduje, że muszą uwolnić Lato i ruszyć w podróż. Tymczasem Jon Snow wchodzi do chaty Crastera, konfrontując się z Karlem Tannerem w pojedynku. Karl używa brudnych sztuczek, po pewnym czasie zyskując przewagę nad Snowem. Jon upada. Gdy Karl chce wyprowadzić ostateczny cios, z tyłu atakuje go jedna z żon Crastera. Karl odwraca się z wściekłością, a Jon to wykorzystuje, przebijając czaszkę Tannera na wylot. Snow pomaga dziewczynie wstać. Nocna Straż dobija ostatnich buntowników i liczy ciała. Edd wlecze za sobą ciało Locke’a, oświadczając, że wraz z Locke’m stracili pięciu ludzi. Przyjaciele zastanawiają się kto mógł w taki sposób zmasakrować człowieka. Po przeliczeniu ciał, okazuje się, że brakuje jednego buntownika. Edd orientuje się, że brakuje Rasta. Rast ucieka z miejsca bitwy. Błądząc po otaczającym okolice lesie, natrafia na pustą klatkę Ducha. Słyszy krakanie wron. Nagle atakuje go wilkor, rozszarpując mu gardło. Duch powraca do Twierdzy Crastera ku radości Jona, który nie widział swojego pupila od czasu, gdy przekroczył Mur. Nocna Straż zastanawia się co zrobić z kobietami Crastera. Jon proponuje im, że mogą z nimi wrócić do Czarnego Zamku, gdyż nie są tu bezpieczne. W lesie czają się Biali Wędrowcy oraz armia Mance’a, który idzie na Czarny Zamek. Najstarsza z żon odmawia w imieniu pozostałych. Mówi, że poradzą sobie same. Prosi tylko, by mężczyźni spalili ich dom wraz z ciałami tych, którzy zginęli. Pojawienie Pierwsze * Ser Donnel Waynwood Obsada W rolach głównych * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau jako ser Jaime Lannister * Lena Headey jako królowa Cersei Lannister * Emilia Clarke jako królowa Daenerys Targaryen * Kit Harington jako Jon Snow * Aidan Gillen jako lord Petyr Baelish * Charles Dance jako lord Tywin Lannister * Natalie Dormer jako lady Margaery Tyrell * Isaac Hempstead-Wright jako książę Bran Stark * Sophie Turner jako księżniczka Sansa Stark * Maisie Williams jako księżniczka Arya Stark * Rory McCann jako Sandor Clegane * Gwendoline Christie jako Brienne z Tarthu * Conleth Hill jako Varys * Iain Glen jako ser Jorah Mormont Gościnnie * Pedro Pascal jako książę Oberyn Martell * Michiel Huisman jako Daario Naharis * Burn Gorman jako Karl Tanner * Kate Dickie jako lady Lysa Arryn * Ian McElhinney jako ser Barristan Selmy * Julian Glover jako Wielki Maester Pycelle * Noah Taylor jako Locke * Roger Ashton-Griffiths jako lord Mace Tyrell * Thomas Brodie-Sangster jako Jojen Reed * Ellie Kendrick jako Meera Reed * Nathalie Emmanuel jako Missandei * Jacob Anderson jako Szary Robak * Dean-Charles Chapman jako król Tommen Baratheon * Daniel Portman jako Podrick Payne * Finn Jones jako ser Loras Tyrell * Kristian Nairn jako Hodor * Mark Stanley jako Grenn * Ben Crompton jako Eddison Tollett * Luke Barnes jako Rast * Deirdre Monaghan jako Morag * Lino Facioli jako lord Robin Arryn * Paul Bentley jako Wielki Septon * Jane McGrath jako Sissy * Alisdair Simpson jako ser Donnel Waynwood Adnotacje * 14 z 26 członków obsady czwartego sezonu pojawia się w tym odcinku. * Alfie Allen (Theon Greyjoy), John Bradley-West (Samwell Tarly), Liam Cunningham (Davos Seaworth), Stephen Dillane (Stannis Baratheon), Peter Dinklage (Tyrion Lannister), Kristofer Hivju (Tormund), Sibel Kekilli (Shae), Rose Leslie (Ygritte), Hannah Murray (Goździk), Iwan Rheon (Ramsay Snow) i Carice van Houten (Melisandre) nie pojawiają się w tym odcinku. Różnice między serialem a książką * Ogar uderzył Aryę tylko raz, gdy chciał jej ratować życie podczas Krwawych Godów. * Alayne jest córką, nie siostrzenicą Baelisha. * Lysa zdradza, kto stoi za zabójstwem Jona Arryna w obecności Sansy. * Lannisterowie nie doświadczają problemów finansowych, sojusz z Tyrellami ma podłoże militarno-polityczne. * Daenerys nie przejmuje floty Meereen. * Bran, Reedowie i Hodor nie są więźniami w Twierdzy Crastera. * Jon Snow nigdy nie prowadzi ekspedycji do Twierdzy Crastera, buntowników zabija Zimnoręki, przewodnik Brana. * Postać Karla Tannera nie istnieje w książkach. * Jon spotyka Ducha dopiero po bitwie o Czarny Zamek. Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 4 de:Der Erste seines Namens (Episode) en:First of His Name es:El primero de su nombre fr:Premier du nom it:L'ultima notte dei ribelli ja:シーズン4第5話「新王誕生」 pt-br:Primeiro de Seu Nome ro:Primul pe numele său ru:Именуемый первым zh:TV:第四季第五集